Lost Fire
by ObsessedKitsune
Summary: Natsu...lying huddled into himself in a corner. Magic shackles covering his ankles and wrists as he curled into himself for warmth. So cold. He looked so cold. So empty lying there. He shouldn't be cold...where was his fire?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Fairy Tail or any of the characters.

Lucy sighed. Sitting back on her heels as she stared at her translucent body. It had taken a while for her to get used to the sight of seeing the ground through her feet, even worse through her torso. She had paled, or at least felt as if she paled. She wasn't even able to pale because she was now a ghost. Or at least she thought she was a ghost, she was wondering why she was a ghost if she was dead.

She should have passed on by now, only Mavis had been given the chance of coming back. Which led to her one question of why she was still here. She could feel the stillness of the air and knew she was alone. But she still couldn't quite figure out why? She couldn't even remember how she had died.

All she could remember was the brief flash of pink before she crumbled. It sickened her to recall it but she could swear there had been blood but here she didn't see anything but a beautiful golden meadow. She wondered idly how her teammates were doing. She assumed they must be feeling her loss, unless they didn't know, she couldn't recall them seeing her die. And she didn't know how much time had passed in the living but right now she was cut off from emotion, only a brief confusion muddling her thoughts.

As if on impulse she allowed her fingers to run through the water of the lake before her, shivering at the slight cold. She almost jumped as she witnessed the change of scene. The vision of white appearing before her. Acting on impulse again she touched both sides of the water around the vision and the vision suddenly widened before her. Showing her a view of an infirmary, and she felt the first stirrings of feelings as she saw the pink hair of her partner lying motionless on the infirmary bed.

 _Rage._

 _Onyx eyes awash with rage._

 _Body shaking as flames engulfed his figure but he was still. (Natsu was never still)_

 _Then the piercing of her flesh that elicited a shrill scream which Natsu flinched at._

Lucy gasped as she was drawn back to the present. Hands coming up subconsciously to grab the place where she had been stabbed. Pristine skin but she could feel the cold sliver of metal sliding through bone and flesh.

She could feel heat traveling down her cheeks though and she reached up with one hand, hand trailing down her cheek as she drew it away. Eyes widening as she witnessed the moisture. She was crying?

But she was so numb. Why was she crying? It hurt. The pain of being stabbed. Why was she being forced to go through it again?

Just as soon as the pain had started it disappeared leaving her gasping for breath, as her eyes again found their way to the river where the image was still there. He was unconscious, that she could tell straight away but from what she couldn't tell.

Natsu had never looked as bad he did now though, he looked as if he had been burned. Natsu doesn't burn though so it made no sense. His whole thing was that he could eat all manner of flame and it was more like comfort to him to be engulfed _in_ flame. She wouldn't have been so worried seeing him in the infirmary as she had seen it multiple times. Not that it never worried her because it did. But she had grown accustomed to it and knew how resilient he actually was. That mage couldn't have killed him. That she knew for sure. But the burns were what really confused her.

So she watched, she didn't know for how long she watched. Time seemed to pass faster up here anyway but she just watched as he lay there for hours. From what she could gather night had passed and it was morning by the time the door inched open. Lucy spread out the vision more and smiled in relief when she saw Mira and Wendy walk in. Wendy could wake Natsu up and hopefully she could heal the burns too. She wondered idly why Wendy hadn't healed him earlier but she shrugged. She was there now, thats what mattered.

The sound of the door opening seemed to spark a reaction from Natsu though as a single grunt escaped from his lips as he sat up. Natsu you idiot! You shouldn't be sitting in your condition. Lucy thought instinctively but of course that dragon slayer was much too stubborn. She couldn't have expected less from him she mused.

"Natsu-San!" Wendy cried, surprised. "You shouldn't be sitting up with those injuries. Here lay back down, I'll heal them for you." She made to move closer but the pink haired mage just growled and his eyes flashed open, betraying onyx eyes that gleamed animalistic.

"Stay. Away." The words were punctuated by a hiss as Natsu narrowed his eyes. Hands clenching into fists on the infirmary bed. Claws ripping through the thin material. Lucy felt a shiver crawl down her spine. Natsu had never acted this way to nakama before.

"Natsu." Mira scolded. "You're scaring Wendy, we are here to help."

"Yes we are and you should be pleased that Wendy is willing to exert her magic to heal you." Carla said, the cat floating in front of Wendy, head turned snobbishly up in the air, "I mean we already went through the trouble to save you. You almost died you know."

"I was supposed to die." Natsu growled. Eyes glinting in a way that made shivers run down Lucy's spine. There was something seriously wrong going on here she thought as her thoughts from before grinded to a hault. Something bad must have happened on that...mission.

"We know what you're going through Natsu." Mira said gently, hand held out in a placating gesture. "We've all witnessed d-," she took a deep breath, tears beginning to gather in her eyes, "we're going to miss Lu-"

"Don't you dare say her name." Before Lucy could even make sense of what had happened Natsu was out of the bed and had a hold of Mira by her neck. Lucy couldn't help but gasp, her eyes widening in shock. Was he actually planning to…? No, she shook her head harshly, Natsu would never hurt nakama, right? He was acting weird but that didn't mean anything.

"Natsu-San!" Wendy cried, "Why are you doing this?"

Now Natsu's attention shifted, his onyx eyes flashing in Wendy's direction as the girl shied away, her eyes swimming with a mix of fear and confusion. Seeing the expression on Wendy's face a wide grin broke across Natsu's face. Distorted as if he was baring his teeth. "Lucy was my mate."

Lucy didn't understand. Her eyes narrowing in confusion. What did he mean by his mate? Why was he acting so...so animalistic?

Understanding dawned on Wendy's face as she backed away. "Mira, you need to back away from Natsu...now!" The blue haired girl grabbed the unnaturally quiet Carla in her hands, continuing to back away. Not even daring to get an inch closer to the dragon slayer.

The dragon slayer dropped the white haired girl on the ground with a thud as he walked calmly to the window. Punching it open, not even caring of the glass shards that embedded themselves in his skin. Looking back only once he grinned. "You really don't know what you've done by keeping me alive."

* * *

" _What do you mean Natsu's gone insane!" Erza shouted, her iron clad fist slamming on the wooden guild table. Leading Mira to wince as the loud noise punctuated the otherwise silent and tense atmosphere of the guild.  
_

 _Wendy piped up, her voice shaky, "Natsu-san has not gone crazy Erza-san. Its-its a normal thing that happens to dragon slayers…."_

" _Its normal!" Erza roared, her eyes narrowing into slits, even though it was obvious she was overwhelmed. While Wendy cowered with a squeak back into her seat. "If its so normal why is Gajeel okay?"_

 _Wendy hesitated, her tongue feeling tied down with the words she didn't feel comfortable saying. She knew what a mate was, and she knew the feelings belonging between mates but...it was so private. It would be a betrayal of trust for her to mention it, but she couldn't just not! These were Natsu's nakama, they deserved to know...didn't they? She had to avert her eyes at Erza's expectant eyes. They were so filled with confusion and the silence of the guild felt weighted down with grief._

 _"What could have gotten into Natsu…" Erza murmured, "especially after what happened wi-" She had to pause to draw in a shaky breath before her eyes widened. "I-it had to do with Lucy...didn't it?_

 _Wendy nodded, "Hai." And then she settled in to tell the story, knowing it would be futile to go after Natsu now. She had an assumption of what he was doing anyway and she knew no matter what Natsu was like now. No matter how much his instincts were screaming at him to kill. To get revenge, she knew he wouldn't want his nakama seeing him like that._

" _Its because Lucy-san was his mate that he can't live without her. Thats why he was supposed to die with her...but we saved him. Which means hes going to hunt down anyone who ever hurt his beloved...until they are gone. But….it won't be a painless death. He'll want them to feel as much pain as possible for what they did to his mate..."_

* * *

It was too much for Lucy as she felt herself pitching backwards. Her back hitting the ground with an unsettling quietness and lack of impact. Before her body tilted out from under her and she was falling.

Feeling weightless. Her mind feeling light with the lack of a sturdy surface keeping her grounded. Her eyes flashing open as her mind spiraled down into a black abyss. A scream getting lodged in her throat as she panicked. Arms flailing out, all thoughts of Natsu being put to the back of her mind, only a flash of pink to be seen as she fell. Fell. Fell.

Being consumed. No way to know how long she fell into that dizzying spiral before she was grounded once again. Her feet hitting the surface with enough force to knock her to the ground with a silent whimper.

She was down. Crumpled on a dirty floor. Metal surrounding the entirety and magic circles embedded in the stone. Her eyes easily making out the glowing patterns that seemed to crisscross across the room as her trailed up. Having no way to know what she was to see. Having no way to know why she needed to look. Why there was a compulsion….

Then she was consumed again. The world tilted under her and black consuming her vision as she fell backwards. To an onlooker falling straight through the floor with hardly a sound. Her eyes flaring once again as she flailed once more. Dizzying spirals filled with pink.

The roar of black fire and desolate emptiness. Lack of feeling or grounding. Panic. Panic. Panic.

Natsu...lying huddled into himself in a corner. Magic shackles covering his ankles and wrists as he curled into himself for warmth. So cold. He looked so cold. So empty lying there. He shouldn't be cold...where was his fire?

* * *

 _Erza stood, her eyes narrowed in concentration as she took in the building. The rough exterior, that sent too many flashbacks through her brain. Of Jellal. Her once friend. But she couldn't afford to think of him._

 _Not now._

 _Not when she had another friend that had been lost in his own darkness. Another friend that had resorted to the flashes of anger and possessive pain. A friend that would kill for another, without even rational thought because of loss._

 _She shook her head again harshly, her breath escaping in a hiss between her teeth as she rubbed at her eyes. Now was not the time to be weak. She needed to be strong. For the guild she needed to be strong. Especially for Gray, who couldn't even stomach the thought of coming. Who had locked himself into a room and vomited at the thought of seeing their friend in such a state._

 _All the other guild members had paled, hadn't agreed and Wendy...oh Wendy had been resolute about not going. Claiming the sight of another dragon slayer, even one so young as her, would send Natsu into a fit of rage. She had explicitly stated that one such as her and Gajeel would be even worse, seeing as how they each had their mates, which had been said with a longing gaze into a corner._

 _It wounded Erza to be here though, and for once...for once she wished she wasn't considered the strong one. She wouldn't have to have been the one to come out here if such wasn't the case. She could deal with her grief, could move on without having to see him like this. Without having to see what loss could do to another person._

 _Shaking her head once more and clearing her mind she walked purposefully up to the gates. Her eyes taking in the vague glimpse of the building that she could see from her blurred up eyes. Mind already attempting to block out the sight._

 _When she reached the entrance she was rewarded with a stern looking man who bowed respectfully and when up, locked a bracelet around her wrist. Bringing with it the burning and draining feeling of magic loss. A magic prohibiting bracelet…_

 _One to prevent her magic from acting up when in such a place. Not that it was quite necessary...the building alone was enough to block her magic out. Much too cold and disheartening to allow her such a luxury as comfort magic._

 _And then she was walking._

 _Walking._

 _Walking through places that flashed by. Her mind too blank to recognize surrounding after surrounding. The grief of death and despair. Pain and hatred. Power and struggle. Battle and memory. Conflict weighing her down. Down. Down into a spiral of anxiety. One that hadn't been felt since Tower of Heaven. Made her feel as blind as in Tartarus. As sensitive in mind as once in body._

 _She could hear screeches and wails. Rattling of chains and it took her much too long to figure out she was imagining it. That she was reminiscing in the overwhelming flood of memory of once before. She remembered, with an ironic chuckle. That magic could soundproof things._

 _And with a screech, there she was. In front of her friend's door. Knees trembling and knocking. Breath coming out harder as she pursed her lips. Locking her emotions up tight. She…_

 _Had to be strong…._

 _Now and forever…._

 _And with that she swiped her wristband over the door, an access code being given and flashing on screen. Once...bated breath...twice….third...charm._

 _A silent hiss as the door slid open and allowed her entrance. She was in...and she wished she wasn't. By the gods she wished she wasn't. Because there was Natsu, arms chained to the wall. Legs chained to the floor. Skin pale and cheeks pink with cold. Ice hanging from skin and hair dull, without its usual sheen and care, hanging to his forehead in clumps. She knew she couldn't get any closer and here she was screaming at herself to not see farther. To not walk in farther. To stay as far away as possible as he lay breathing laboriously._

 _But she couldn't help it as her legs led her forward and she withheld a shriek as invisible strands of electricity worked its way through her bloodstream. A hissing telling her that she had been burned in the aftermath as she hurriedly backed away, hands going up to rub at her arm. A tiny whimper escaping from her mouth._

 _She was forced to look up again at the sound of clinking chains. Hollow dragging and anxiety stricken heartbeat. Her eyes locking on Natsu as he seemed to be pulling himself up, hair hanging down over his eyes. Blocking from her his face…_

" _L-Lucy…" was what was uttered before he collapsed once again._

 _Erza's eyes widened and and a haze filled her vision, eyes burning. He really did miss their Lucy...so much. She could feel the pain in the room, simmering through the air. And she could feel it pressing against her shoulder as her own grief hit her full force. Lucy. Their friend. Who smiled so wide and was always a shoulder to cry on._

 _Who even she hadn't been in Fairy Tail very long was still as much family as the oldest member._

 _Her smiles. Her laughs. Everytime she had helped them in battle. The comfort of having her house to go to when they needed comfort._

 _She chanced a look up again to see Natsu staring straight at her. "Lucy…" he repeated and she wanted to hug him. Wanted to remind him that he still had family. Wanted to tell him what she herself had known for years. That Lucy had loved him for many years. But it wouldn't help now. Nothing would help now. His eyes were a shimmery gray as if he couldn't even see her. He was lost. Could not come back without Lucy._

 _Claws. Growls. Animalistic howls. Onyx eyes awash with so much hate. So much fury. The lack of reaction when they screamed his name. When they cried and he spared not even a glance. Eyes locked on the broken body away from them. The burned corpse of the person who had killed their Lucy._

 _She had known since the start that this was not normal. Not at all. That there was something insanely wrong. Wrong with their Natsu. Their friend. Their family. Everyone else had cried with the news while Natsu…_

 _The Natsu they had known had died and she wanted him back. Wanted to hug him. Wanted to see that reassuring smile just one more time. He had saved her so many times and she couldn't even help him now._

 _What kind of friend was she? She was angry. Angry at the person who had killed Lucy. Angry at herself. Angry at Natsu for leaving them. Angry. Angry to the extent that it scared her. Because if Natsu had not already...killed the person who had killed Lucy. She couldn't imagine what she would do._

 _Ignoring the pain she put her fingers once again on the field that surrounded them and stared at his collapsed form. He had no reason for living. She could see it, clear as anything. His form was far too crumpled. Eyes far from a light. No life. No understanding. No tears even. His hands were clenched tightly and there was a wince on his face. As if he were in pain._

" _I…" Erza's eyes leapt up from her still paining hands and saw Natsu cowering away. His eyes still filmy but a strange expression on his face, "I'm so...so sorry Lucy."_

" _Natsu," She whispered harshly. Wanting to speak louder but the atmosphere prohibiting it. Because Natsu should not be said and even though he couldn't hear her, she couldn't help but need to say something. He shouldn't be sad. He should be okay. Always okay. Always smiling. "Natsu it wasn't your fault." Her voice was rising in volume and an echo rattled inside her head. It reminded her so much of how she had felt about Jellal. It was her fault. It was always her fault. She should've been stronger. "It was never your fault Natsu!" It wasn't. It wasn't. It wasn't. "You couldn't have been that strong! Things happen but please Natsu please don't!"_

 _She didn't know what she was begging for. She was hysterical. "Please don't! Lucy would-" She stopped abruptly as Natsu appeared to stare right at her. Eyes still filmy, the only thing she could notice, it seemed. "Lucy...my Lucy…"_

 _Something within her seemed to snap as his eyes filled with tears and a shriek tore from between his lips. Animalistic and pain filled. So raw that she felt her fists clench around the field. Burning and hissing._

" _Lucy!" He was screaming and she didn't know what to do. She felt the need to collapse. The need to scream back. The need to show that he was okay and Lucy was dead but she wasn't gone. She couldn't be! Lucy couldn't be completely gone. She would always come back!_

 _There was no way...and then she was sobbing too. Tears streaming and sobs tearing from her throat and leaving her throat feeling raw. She sobbed and sobbed. Thinking about Jellal and how she understood. How Natsu felt. She couldn't have imagined Jellal dying. But yet Lucy was gone and that was her friend. Her family and she cried. For that night she had lost two of her precious family and life would never be the same. And she wouldn't have Lucy to rely on. To go on missions with. Someone to share in her enthusiasm for clothes because Lucy understood her. Understood everyone._

 _And she was crying. And crying for the lack of Natsu. He was like her brother and best friend in one. Always there to encourage her. Always saving her. Protecting her even from herself._

 _And she didn't know. She couldn't understand how life could be so cruel. But she could because life had been cruel before. "I'm so sorry!" She screamed, "I'm so sorry! I should've been there! I should've known! I should've known!"_

 _And she could've sworn it was imagination but the brief feeling of a hand pressed against her shoulder and she cried even more because it felt so much of Lucy. But Lucy was gone and it couldn't have been!_

 _It couldn't…_

* * *

Lucy had been there the whole time. Huddled in the corner. Staring at Natsu's prone form the whole time. Her eyes glazed over and her arms wrapped around herself. She didn't understand what had happened. What had happened to her Natsu but the numbness had passed as the shock had. So she was staring. Her tears having dried up and her fingers wrapped around the precious item her mother had given her. When she had noticed Lucy and with tears in her eyes said that she was sorry they would never see each other again. Because Lucy couldn't leave. And she didn't want to because Natsu was here and she loved him. But yet this wasn't her Natsu. He was cold and huddled in a corner, same as her but different because he was alive. But not and he wasn't warm anymore. She could feel no warmth and she didn't know what to do. But she couldn't leave anymore. Didn't know if it was because she didn't want to or because she _couldn't._

She was there when Erza appeared and she had cried with her, even when Natsu had said her name she still couldn't understand. But she was up and holding him. And she was crying even harder when he didn't notice. He was staring in the distance but yet he didn't notice her and it hurt because she wanted to help. But she just didn't know what to do!

She just didn't…

And when Erza started sobbing, even more than before with shudders and screams. She had touched her. Pressed hands against her own, wishing to heal the scars that were destined to be there but she just...she couldn't! She wanted to huddle back into herself. But she wanted to help. And yet...she couldn't.

She couldn't leave. She couldn't move on. Yet she couldn't stay. She couldn't be with Natsu. Never. Never again. Because she was dead and so was he. But he couldn't die unless he died with her. And she was already dead. And couldn't move on until he was with her.

* * *

 _Natsu was staring at the wall once again. Claws digging into the ground as he stared in silence. Lucy in all his memories._

 _While Lucy sat against the same wall, her eyes staring into the distance. Natsu in all her thoughts._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I do not in any way claim to own the series Fairy Tail or any of the characters.

A/N - I do, in fact know that Mira does not show in either the manga or the anime the ability to have poisonous acid as her power. However, not only for the story, but also because I believe that should be a power she has, she _is_ a demon takeover mage, I have put it in the story and hopefully you don't find it too weird to read.

Mira didn't know why she was here. If anything she didn't even want to be here. All she knew was that all day she had felt a nervous itching in her throat. The likes of which she had experienced before, but every other time she at least _knew why._ It had made her edgy all day which had led to Makarov basically telling her to go home and rest. Or at least calm down a bit.

Either way now she was here, and it had been months since the events had transpired. And she couldn't have imagined _ever_ coming here. Not when the wound still felt so raw. Not when Natsu had basically tried to choke the life out of her. Her hand instinctively went up to rub at the scars around her neck and she sighed.

Not when Lucy was still...dead. Not when they still hadn't had a proper funeral. Not when all that was left was ash.

But here she was. A clinking coming from the burning objects in her hand that the guild couldn't stand to give away. The objects that she had been keeping in her apron all this time, which had randomly started burning just earlier this day. Seeming to shimmer and glow.

Her white hair was blowing in her face but she couldn't even find the heart to mind as she stared at the building, her cloak billowing behind her. She didn't know why she had a compulsion to be here. Or, why she was here in the middle of the night. Coldness nipping at her skin, and the world seeming like an isolated wonderland.

But what she did know was that she was going to go in there. She was going to face Natsu..and whatever else was there. She couldn't leave. She knew that. But she wouldn't be allowed to go in with what was tightly clasped in her hands either. Which was why she drew up the head of her cloak and tapped into her magic.

The perks of being a demon, she laughed lightly, was that she could all but disappear into the shadows. Which she did easily, clenching her fists tightly to still the objects and all their noises. And to maybe distract herself from what she was about to do. She knew she would get punished for this if found out. Knew it would be bad enough that she was scared to go in. Knew Fairy Tail would be aghast and horrified to know of what she had done by sneaking in. Especially because she knew exactly what she was going to do and exactly the repercussions of such.

Months had passed, exactly three and so far only Erza had come. Every other day it seemed. Returning to her apartment, unaware of Mira's lingering eyes as she wiped the evidence of blotched cheeks off her face.

Stopping only once to tap into her magic once again and lash out with her tail, she dissipated the barrier that would tell of someone being here. She continued on, thoughts trailing off once again.

Even though Gray hadn't once visited Natsu she knew he was at least aware of his condition. With how Erza explained everything, to the tear hazed eyes of their guild mates. She felt them all, but she knew Erza was hit the hardest. Not because of her closeness to them because Gray had been just as close, if not more so with Natsu but because she was the one who bore the responsibility of coming here. The only one who could stand to leave the cold, sullen atmosphere of the guild and come to a place that was racked with even more misery.

Either way, Mira was here now and she had a job to do. She pushed all thoughts of her nakama out of the way and stood in front of the wrought iron door that towered over her. Legs beginning to shake from sheer nervousness at the scene she might see in front of her. She didn't know how she was going to get in there, she hadn't planned that far but she needed to at least find a way. No matter how damaging.

Taking a deep breath she shifted part way. Tensing as she tried to restrain the magic pushing back at her, trying to rush out but building up in a bad way. She had never tried this before but she had to now. Because anymore and an alarm would sound. With her tail swaying behind her and claws pushing from her nails she let out a hiss. It was a slow process that hurt far more than normal. Her hair threatening to turn a lighter shade of white as her eyes narrowed and condensed, gleaming in the dark. Showing her more than she could have seen before.

Taking in a deep breath between clenched teeth Mira lashed out with her tail at the door, leaping forward and being met with resistence, her claws clashed with the door. Letting out a resounding clang that echoed in the room. But she couldn't stop now as she lashed out again and again. With claws and wings. Fury and a storm of movement. Her legs hitting against the door and causing her to hiss. For they weren't fully transformed. So it hurt, even more than when she attacked with her fangs once. Locking them onto the door, ungracefully, in an act of desperation and seeping her venom onto them. The acid hissing away at the door as it melted.

But it wasn't enough and her eyes gleamed farther as she hit again and again and again. Each time becoming more tired but she continued. Anger filling her being, replacing the cold sulleness. Lash once. Twice. Tail. Double roundhouse kick. Flip and slash with claws. Throw more power into claws that lengthen and pull. Shuddering with black energy and slash.

Pull back and repeat. She continued for a short time before once again latching her teeth onto the door, throwing her magic into her venom, with the intent to _melt, melt, melt._ They sunk down deeper and she resisted the urge to stop, it was working, but it was leaving her fangs feeling tarred down. Hurting, _badly._

And with a hiss once again she pulled away, a hole being burned on the door. The acid continuing to hiss and gurgle as it ate away the material. She smirked, and with a cocky grin punched right through the door and pulled down with scales that tore with sharp edges. Leaving a hole the size of half of her she shrugged and untransformed.

Instantly, she staggered and almost fell to the ground. Who knew how long she had been working on the door? Either way she straightened herself up and feeling nervous once again she slinked through the hole. Making sure to not tear the material of her cloak. It was necessary for her job.

When she came into the room she was met with the sight of electricity crackling in a wall like movement. With her over sensitive eyes she could see each line and it was hard to make out the shapes behind it.

Tapping off the magic to her eyes was like turning off a switch and she was immediately panicked at the lack of vision she had but she closed her eyes deeply and breathed out. She had been in worse positions, so there was no reason to be so panicked now. It was the flood of emotion. The anxiety, fear for what she was to see, guilt at what she was about to do, and hate at the person that killed Lucy and lead to this that really made her feel overwhelmed. Opening her eyes and sighing heavily, she turned back to the door and walked back over, picking up the keys that she had mistakenly dropped during her assault on the door.

Imagining the aghast look of Lucy, if she had seen that happen. She allowed herself a giggle. Lucy surely would've steamed at the ears had she seen her keys dropped so harshly. However, her giggle caught in her throat. Turning into a lump as she heard a dull thud from the the other side of the room.

That must be Natsu...she thought.

Though Erza had said he didn't do much. Said he was always staring, desolately. Or whispering Lucy's name in a moan.

She couldn't help the shiver that trailed up her spine, as if she was being watched. She peered around nervously as the thuds continued to grow louder. Tapping into her magic once again, staggering but she needed to see. With that she could see the electricity once again and growled in frustration, tears clogging her vision in annoyance.

With lack of vision she couldn't see at all. But with her powers all she could see was electricity. And she needed to see. She needed to at least see Natsu once before she went through with her plan.

Sighing deeply, she focused more. Wincing as a burning pain seared through her brain as she focused on her vision. Thrusting her power into seeing but holding back. So much holding back when all she wanted was to let it out. To scream. As a haze filled her sight, complete with dizzying black dots. For a second she hissed out a breath as she thought she saw a hazy figure standing beside her. But she couldn't focus on that and it was frustrating. So much so.

Finally, she could see through the barrier. The electricity now a dim haze. Even though it nagged at her mind, in a painful way.

Sucking in a startled breath she almost keeled over. Because she couldn't have imagined how bad it was. Couldn't have imagined what Erza had been seeing all this time. Her hands tightened, jangling noisily but all she could see was Natsu.

Sitting against the wall. Facing her but not seeing. Eyes glazed over and lips drawn. Hair oily and unkempt. The room a deep blue color. Contributing to the aura.

" _The room...I believe it represents his emotions. They...they told me it might. If his emotions were too volatile to be kept in check they would leak out. Thats the way it goes in there. For those...w-who...might. If their emotions become too much, act out." Erza had said._

But Mira still wasn't prepared. To see the icicles that hung on the wall. The frozen, face of pain on Natsu's face-and Mira couldn't look anymore as she keeled over and heaved.

She couldn't handle it. She couldn't imagine seeing this everyday like Erza did and she felt a brief pang of pity. She _did_ come everyday. She could only imagine what she would say if she knew Erza were here. But...she must have known something. When she had pulled Mira to the side. Just that very day…

" _Mira. I want you to know something," She had looked weary, eyes panicked, "I-I've been going there everyday...you uh know this I know. But I just-" She had to pause to take a deep breath before continuing and Mira just didn't know what to say. Arms lying limp at her sides. "Listen...there is something weird..I think," Her eyes narrowed, "I feel-feel as if someone else is there. Watching me," she all but hissed, "and I don't know what to think. And Natsu is-he just isn't himself. Broken. As if he-is waiting for something."_

 _Mira had taken in a shocked breath, "Bu-"_

" _No, just, just listen please," Mira's mouth snapped shut, "He loves Lucy, you know this, but I read something a while back. And I think…" her voice trailed off for a second and Mira opened her mouth to talk once again but was stuck dead at her next words, "I think Lucy can't move on. I think...she's still there. With Natsu. I didn't believe it either but I can't think of anything else. Wendy had said they were mates, right? And when I read the book it said mates have to die together or else they can't move on."_

Lucy was still there, huh…

She couldn't help but believe it. Even when Lisanna had been dead, it didn't mean she was gone forever and even Wendy and Gajeel hadn't reacted to Natsu's being in the prison besides pitying looks. As if they _knew_ something.

And when they had found Natsu. Because he had been burning. Scars trailing up his body and flames licking at skin, they hadn't known why. Couldn't know why. All they knew was Lucy was gone, a pile of ash dissolving from his arms and keys crumpled to the ground while he wailed.

She couldn't bear to think of it but it flickered through her mind.

 _Ashes falling_

 _The name Lucy being screamed_

 _Gold twinkles from her keys_

 _As if they were screaming too_

 _But the way they were still there_

 _As if the contract had never died_

 _Natsu's burning_

 _His eyes onyx and bright_

 _Dragon-like in their intensity_

 _The scales_

 _Trailing up with the fla-_

Mira shook her head, dislodging the few tears that had managed to fall and wiped at her cheeks. She couldn't think about this now. She had to- She had to-finish what she had come for.

Sucking in a deep breath and tensing slightly. As she didn't know if this would really work. She pulled the hood of her cloak up and hesitated once, before stepping through the barrier. Feeling the air of static surrounding her as her hair stood on edge. But she emerged unscathed. Which had been the plan all along.

"Natsu." She said, voice tense as she tried to stop her trembling. "Natsu, I've come to help you." Because she had to believe that he could be helped. That she could do this. That, her strength could finally help someone once again. Because she had to. She had to. As she was in the barrier she didn't care anymore. She couldn't care anymore. It didn't matter that she was teetering and trembling already. That her fear was sapping her strength faster than the fact that she was already past exhausted. That she would never forgive herself for what she was about to do. That she could end up in this same prison. That her family would never look at her the same again. All she knew, all she could think was that Natsu had saved them all before. Even her precious sister. Had inspired them all to keep fighting and if she couldn't do the same for him...well what else could she do?

Hissing out a breath, she uttered out the words that made it even more real. "Takeover demon soul…."

Immediately, the words took effect with her determination as she screamed. Magic energy surging through her body.

She didn't even notice the massive light surge that came from the keys that still lie on the floor. A pale hand reaching forward. A hazy light erupting as a brilliant smile.

What she did notice was the startled gasp from Natsu as she stood there. Her eyes narrowed and gleaming dangerously. A demonic smirk on her lips and scales, a tail, and claws gleaming in the dim light.

She tilted her head to the side and caught the gleam of teeth as his mouth opened, "Lucy…" escaping in a moan of a hoarse breath. And her heart stuttered as she heard hushed footsteps and felt a presence behind her. Whirling around, she brandished her claws. Intent on silencing whoever dared interrupt her.

Then, for the second time that day she staggered. Eyes widening an insane degree as she witnessed the blonde haired girl standing before her. Brown eyes settled on the keys that were shining, almost _eagerly_. She was a haze and Mira's eyes burned as she continued to stare. Watching as the girl in front of her lovingly stroked the keys, her smile burning into Mira's memories. _Erza...was right._

However, even though she was smiling her hair was rumpled and dirty. Her eyes were dry and blotched as if...she had been crying. And Mira remembered again what Erza had said.

" _They both can't move on….until they're together, which-I don-I don't know if its possible!"_

 _They both can't move_

 _on_

It was bittersweet and Mira wanted to cry. Her eyes filling with tears as a lump caught in her throat. She wanted to curse herself for being so weak, even as her demon side screamed at her to finish her job.

But she couldn't. Couldn't bear to with Lucy here. With that she crumpled to the ground. Head going down in a bow shape. "I'm sorry…" she breathed. Because she really was.

"Lucy…Lucy….Lucy…." Mira looked up once again, scuttling backwards as she saw Natsu barreling to the shape. His arms outstretched and a red gleam settling over his frame as his cheeks flushed with color. Then his arms were around her and she was smiling brightly again. Her keys still held in her grasp.

"Natsu." She said, her voice bright and Mira choked. Because she felt as if she shouldn't be witnessing this. This..personal moment. But she couldn't bear the thought of not having seen her friend, just once more. Just once more. Just see her smile. So happy. And she realized with a pang that she was the only one here to see it. And her other friends would never see this. They would live forever thinking Lucy and Natsu were both gone forever.

She was staring straight at Lucy and Lucy was staring straight back. Then, she nodded barely noticeable and Mira's breath caught in her throat. _What…_

Was Lucy…?

She shook her head harshly. No she couldn't...Her Natsu was back, she couldn't. And she couldn't believe her...that their nice Lucy would wish such a thing.

But Lucy nodded once more and her eyes were widened and panicked as her keys began to sparkle. Mira shook her head again more harshly this time. Natsu was back. He was back to how he once was. And she couldn't bear to.

But Lucy nodded once again and Mira noticed which key was gleaming the brightest and her eyes widened. _Aquarius…_

 _Because Lucy cared more about Aquarius than she could ever believe and Aquarius was once a sacrifice. However, she came back. She came back. And Lucy knew that they would never be without the other for long. Both her and Aquarius. And now...her and Natsu. They needed to be together and Lucy wasn't being selfish. She wanted Natsu to stop suffering. Because Lucy knew something no one else did. Something that Natsu was loathe to know…._

" _Once I die,_ " _she had said once,_ " _I want you to know something Mira. I knew this a long time ago and I just...I've been thinking of the right time to tell someone and well._ " _Here she had laughed her typical laugh and Mira couldn't help her usual smile back. Because Lucy was their happiness. When she was happy, so were they._ " _When I die, and please don't tell Natsu. I won't be going anywhere normal. I know this. Because of what I did for Loke and for my other celestial spirits and my sacrificing Aquarius. The Spirit King...he didn't tell me in any certain terms but...I will continue living. But as a star."_

And Mira hadn't thought much of it. She _couldn't_. Not when the thought of any of her nakama dying made her physically sick. After what had happened with Lisanna. But she hesitated, only for a second before locking eyes with Lucy and nodding once to show she understood and Lucy smiled. Natsu still murmuring her name. The room glowing a red that once would seem comforting but was now ominous. Because they were together...weren't they? And that meant…

Summoning her last bit of magic Mira phased. Tears in her vision once again, who knows if they had ever left. And she walked forward. Lucy still hugging Natsu, their bodies fitted together once again. And Mira...she was right behind them, her claws held up and her tail whipping side by side.

And she...she did her job.

 _Choked gasp_

 _Lucy crying but smiling_

 _Sliver of claw erupting through_

 _Squelch of flesh_

 _The heat searing_

 _Natsu smiling too_

 _But breathing as if in pain_

 _Finally seeing her and breathing_

" _Thank you…"_

 _Then Lucy disintegrating and Natsu screaming_

 _A key clattering to the ground as Natsu clawed for it but his hands phasing through_

 _And then he was gone_

And Mira could still hear the screams as she scooped up the key, shivered even in the confines of her cloak, and slipped through the door. Leaving it destroyed in her wake. Unaware of the blue cat who was sobbing on the ground behind her. Moaning out the names of his lovely caretakers. "Natsu...Lucy…."


End file.
